Morning of Brotherhood
by bakaNukenin
Summary: Pada suatu peristiwa,, seperti biasanya Kiba dan Akamaru berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha,, sampai Shino muncul. Kemudian suatu kisah terjadi dan Kiba merasa pagi itu berbeda; lebih istimewa.


**Morning of Brotherhood**

**bakaNukenin,, June 2008**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (c)1999 Kishimoto Masashi  
**

**Timeline based on NARUTO Manga volume 27 chapter 238: "The Day We Set Off!!"**

"Arf! Arf!"

Rutinitas pagi, begitu aku menyebutnya. Setiap hari, setelah matahari yang bagai balon besar berwarna kuning itu mulai menggantung di cakrawala biru yang jernih, aku membawa Akamaru, partner sejatiku, jalan-jalan menyusuri desa Konohagakure. Udara pagi yang sejuk, aroma lembut tanah yang masih basah oleh embun pagi, pemandangan sawah yang menentramkan hati, sapaan ramah para penduduk desa, serta serangga-serangga yang beterbangan di sekitar kami selalu menemani rutinitas pagi ini.

Akamaru, sambil mengibaskan ekor mungilnya, berlari ke sana kemari mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang melintas di depannya. Tak hanya ekornya, seluruh badan Akamaru pun ikut berputar-putar. Ia terus menyalak riang.

Aku tertawa. Walaupun ini terjadi setiap pagi, bagiku momen seperti ini merupakan saat-saat terindah—aku selalu menikmatinya.

Aku suka bau tanah. Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Pagi, Kiba."

Aku membalikkan tubuh. Akamaru pun sempat menghentikan kesibukannya.

"Pagi yang cerah, ya," ujar Shino, shinobi Konoha paling introvert dan super-diam; aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Tapi aku selalu bisa membaca mood-nya.

Kulontarkan senyum mengejek. "Asal kau tahu, ya. Tiap hari cuaca cerah, tahu."

Shino tidak membalas kata-kataku. Ini aneh—bukan karena ia tidak bereaksi, melainkan karena ia (seorang Shino!!) melakukan rutinitas pagi yang sama denganku. Setahuku, biasanya ia baru keluar rumah siang hari ketika sudah ada misi dari Godaime Hokage. Sebagai seorang maniak serangga, mungkin ia selalu menghabiskan setiap pagi bersama serangga-serangga peliharaannya—tapi itu cuma mungkin; ia terlalu misterius.

Akamaru menyalak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara, berusaha meraih si kupu-kupu.

"Tumben kau mau menemani orang jalan-jalan," ujarku.

Shino mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa? Sekali-sekali, ngobrol dengan santai. Ini juga disebut kerja sama tim, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin dengar seperti apa misi kalian," tambah Shino.

Misi itu! Misi yang seru dan menegangkan; misi untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Misi kami berlima—aku, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neji—eh, tidak, kami berenam, ditambah Akamaru. Misi melawan Oto no Yoninshuu.

Kami gagal.

Tapi itu misi yang tak terlupakan.

"Itu," ujarku, "Benar-benar hebat! Tapi, dibilang begitu juga kau takkan mengerti..."

Aku baru ingat; waktu itu, aku berkali-kali menyeret Akamaru ke dalam bahaya. Kalau saja waktu itu Kankurou tidak datang menolongku, mungkin Akamaru sudah...

Aku takkan membiarkan Akamaru menghadapi hal begitu lagi. Untuk itu, aku harus lebih menyempurnakan jurusku.

"Tidak, akan kudengar baik-baik, karena itu juga yang disebut kerja sama tim," tukas Shino dingin dan agak ketus.

Hah???

Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Shino... Kamu..."

Shino tetap berjalan.

"Kamu ngambek karena cuma kamu yang nggak diajak, ya?" godaku.

Seperti biasanya, dengan cuek, Shino terus saja berjalan. "Lupakan saja."

Mulai terik. Bayanganku terlihat jelas di permukaan tanah. Bayangan Shino sama suramnya dengan dirinya. Sedang Akamaru beralih obyek—kupu-kupu tadi sudah pergi entah ke mana—ia mengejar bayangannya sendiri dengan penuh semangat. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum lebar.

Kami meneruskan perjalanan. Kini sinar matahari terhalang oleh dedaunan pohon yang rimbun. Aku, Shino, dan—terutama—Akamaru, tak lagi bisa melihat bayangan masing-masing. Permukaan tanah dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang pohon.

Aku menendang sebutir kerikil. Akamaru masih memimpin di depan. Shino, seperti biasa, diam seribu bahasa, terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

Terkadang, guna raga memang adalah untuk mengungkapkan apa saja yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Aku tahu bahwa diriku sedang menunggu terjadinya sesuatu di luar rutinitas pagiku; Akamaru berharap bisa menemukan kembali bayangannya; Shino ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja," ujarku.

Shino memandangku. Diangkatnya dagunya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Katakan apa yang mau kaukatakan. Terus terang, aku selalu merasa ada keheningan aneh tiap kali kau diam begitu. Kau memang pendiam—aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya jangan buat aku semakin penasaran. Ngomong, dong," pintaku.

Shino mengedikkan bahu. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Shino." Kuhentikan langkahku. "Tatap mataku," desakku ketika Shino tetap melangkahkan kaki seolah aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku ini sahabatmu, 'kan?"

Kurasa, kalimatku yang terakhir itu menarik perhatian Shino. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap langsung ke mataku dari balik kacamata hitam yang jadi ciri khas klan Aburame. "Kau sedang berusaha bercanda? Ayolah, pikirmu aku akan termakan umpan macam itu?"

"Aku serius, Shino. Katakan semuanya. Aku tahu pasti—seperti aku mengenal persis Akamaru—bahwa kau punya pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa."

"Lalu?"

"Barangkali aku punya solusi. Atau paling tidak, saran. Entahlah."

Secara serentak, tanpa disengaja, kami melangkahkan kaki berbarengan. Mungkin karena sama-sama merasa pembicaraan ini terhenti sampai sini. Akamaru sudah jauh.

Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi pohon yang menghalangi sinar matahari, ketika rasa perih mulai menyengat setiap pori-pori kulitku (sebenarnya cuma kulit wajah, karena aku pakai jaket), Shino akhirnya menyerah untuk terus bungkam.

"Aku iri padamu, Kiba."

Bagaikan seorang idiot, aku hanya menatap kacamata hitam Shino dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, bodohnya, aku tertawa. Tawa yang dipaksakan.

Shino tidak membalas tawaku, tapi ia membalas tatapanku.

Aku membuang muka. Sambil tetap berdiri terpaku di tempat, kupandang Akamaru yang sedang buang air di sesemakan di kejauhan.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa?" tuntut Shino.

Geez, mungkin ini yang namanya pembicaraan antarlelaki. "Well, kenapa?"

"Kau punya saudara," kata Shino. Ketika dilihatnya aku masih tidak berani memandangnya, ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kau tidak sendirian. Ada kakakmu. Akamaru juga ada."

Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk menemukan tanggapan yang tepat. "Kau juga punya ayah, 'kan? Menjadi anak tunggal bukan berarti kau tidak punya orang lain. Kulihat ayahmu menyayangimu. Ia datang menyelamatkanmu ketika kau dalam bahaya waktu berhadapan dengan Kankurou tempo hari itu. Beliau menyayangimu, aku yakin."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita duduk. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, dengan sengatan matahari?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shino duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang roboh karena lapuk. Ia duduk di salah satu ujungnya. Aku tahu, ujung satunya lagi adalah untukku.

"Akamaru, kemari!" seruku. Aku tak ingin "terjebak" sendirian dalam permainan kata-kata yang Shino ciptakan.

Akamaru berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Lidahnya menjulur keluar tanda lelah, tapi ekornya yang terus melecut-lecut udara itu seolah tak kenal capek. Ia memang anjing-ninja-penuh-semangat, tampak dari suara gonggongannya yang nyaring.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu tanpa Akamaru, Kiba," desah Shino. Ini kali pertama bagiku mendengarnya berkeluh-kesah seperti itu. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu diembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kalau aku mengikuti instingku, aku pasti sudah merangkulnya.

Tapi aku sedang meletakkan logika di atas perasaan. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk di ujung lain dari batang pohon itu, yang sudah disediakan Shino bagiku.

Dua meter yang memisahkan Shino dan aku bagai jurang lebar yang tak terjangkau.

"Ayah memang menyayangiku. Aku juga menyayanginya. Tapi ia tak ada untukku ketika aku membutuhkannya," ujar Shino. "Kupikir aku perlu saudara."

"Shino, saudara juga kadang menjengkelkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan manusia tidak memiliki manusia lain."

Shino menatapku bingung. Aku sendiri juga tak yakin kenapa kalimat seperti itu bisa terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Akamaru mengendus-endus rerumputan, lalu berguling-guling di atasnya.

Sampai kapan keheningan ini akan terus berlangsung?

Kucoba memecahkan sendiri jeda yang telah kuciptakan ini.

"Shino—"

Shino sudah bangkit berdiri. "Aku mengerti. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi siapa pun, karena aku tidak memiliki siapa pun."

"Bukan begitu," sergahku, nyaris memekik karena frustrasi. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh? "Kalau itu artinya 'memiliki', aku pun bukan siapa-siapa, 'kan? Akamaru bukan milikku—kakak maupun orangtuaku pun bukan milikku."

Kini Akamaru "mengendus" atmosfer yang menyelubungi Shino dan aku. Ia mulai merintih-rintih gelisah.

"Tapi aku sekarang ada di sini 'kan, Shino? Aku mendengarkanmu. Aku di sini untukmu. Aku ada saat ini, saat-saat ketika kau membutuhkan orang lain," jelasku. Aku merendahkan suara dan berbisik lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, "Aku saudaramu."

Shino mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit, sejenak tampak seperti seorang bocah yang kehilangan arah dan tujuan.

"Shino..." Kucoba membaca pikirannya, namun sinar matahari membutakan mataku. Kupejamkan mata, kugeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan akhirnya kubuka mataku.

Tangan Shino terjulur di depan wajahku. Telapak tangannya terbuka. Dan ketika kuraih tangan itu, kurasakan hatinya yang juga mulai terbuka. Perasaan hangat membanjiriku.

Shino-lah yang memberiku kehangatan itu.

"Ayo," katanya datar.

Dan kami pun—Shino, aku, dan Akamaru—berjalan meninggalkan batang pohon itu. Jalan masih panjang; kami tidak ingin membuang waktu yang takkan pernah kembali.

Pagi ini, ada yang berbeda dari rutinitas pagiku yang biasanya. Perbedaan kecil, tapi bermakna—Shino ada bersamaku.

Aku tak habis pikir. Meskipun Shino dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi, minyak dan air, atau bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji serta Sasuke dan Naruto (ini karena sifatku yang berbeda 180 derajat dari dia! Shino maksudku), aku merasa utuh jika bersamanya. Aku selalu berusaha mengisi kekosongan dalam diri Shino sebagaimana ia mengisi ruang kecil yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Mungkin seperti inilah persaudaraan; merasa lengkap apabila berkumpul bersama dan saling mengisi kehampaan tanpa harus ada ikatan darah. Seperti itulah Shino dan aku: kami memang bersaudara.

Shino benar; pagi ini memang pagi yang cerah.


End file.
